Several types of implants, connectors and supports for providing therapeutic or corrective assistance to tissues such as bones or bone fragments toward healing of a trauma or correcting of an abnormality are known. Some such apparatuses are not particularly easy to use or orient in a desired way, or are otherwise deficient in operation. Thus, there remains a need in the art for apparatuses that provide advantages over existing items.